In a typical user interface, most users cannot access all features because the interface is too complicated even for technologically adept users. For enterprise telecommunications systems, in particular, access to useful features might require many steps, which take too long to accomplish and are overly complicated.
Prior art telecommunication user interfaces require a team of administrators, and/or customer service telephone calls to fully utilize powerful features of a communication interface. Traditional prior art systems sacrifice functionality for ease of use or provide more functionality at the expense of making a difficult and overly complex user interface. In fact, prior art user interfaces have been unable to create a user interface that is simple to use while still providing high functionality. Some, traditional prior art systems add more features, without simplifying the user interface to make the features easy to use. Other prior art systems attempt to simplify the user interface, but, in so doing, eliminate many user-desired functions. The lack of an easy-to-use interface that also provides high functionality is undesirable.